The present disclosure relates to automatically adding high-quality RSS feeds to a curated RSS feed list based on analysis of a document corresponding to a new RSS feed discovered in a document corresponding to an existing curated RSS feed.
RSS, which stands for Rich Site Summary or Really Simple Syndication, uses a family of standard web feed formats to publish frequently updated information. RSS feeds include “posts” that correspond to blog entries, news headlines, audio, video, etc. Each RSS post typically includes text, such as a title, as well as metadata that points to a corresponding document, such as a URL. As a result, RSS feeds enable publishers to automatically syndicate information in real-time and use standard XML file formats to ensure compatibility with many different client machines/programs.
RSS feeds also benefit users who wish to receive timely updates from preferred websites or to aggregate information from many websites. When a user subscribes to a website RSS feed, the subscription removes the need for the user to manually check the website for new content. Instead, the user's browser constantly receives updates via the RSS feed and informs the user of the received updates.
As with most Internet-based information, some RSS feeds provide higher quality information and/or more relevant information compared with other RSS feeds. Depending on world events, a single RSS feed may provide ten to a hundred RSS posts to a user on a daily basis. As such, users may be fastidious to their RSS feed subscriptions. Otherwise, users may subscribe to an RSS feed and find themselves inundated with irrelevant and/or non-factual posts to peruse.